Pieza (ONESHOT)
by HikariGoth
Summary: Levi se encuentra a un pequeño lobo en la orilla de un río y su moral le obliga a salvarlo. Este fic participa en el concurso de la página Shingeki no Riren/Ereri, de Facebook. Si os ha gustado entrad en la página y votadme, si gana haré continuación .
Allí hay uno.

Lo sé. Lo he visto.

¿Quién lo caza?

Lo haré yo, tú sueles tropezarte y perder a la presa.

Levi miraba el arbusto de forma decisiva. Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido se acercó, acechando sigilosamente a un inocente conejo que no tenía ni idea de su destino.

De un salto se introdujo en el arbusto y cogió con la boca a la pequeña presa, haciendo que pataleara asustada. Levi se levantó y su compañera Hanji le aplaudió emocionada.

¡Genial! ¡Por eso eres el mejor cazador de la tribu!

Levi cerró los ojos y de un mordisco más fuerte le partió el cuello al conejo, para que no sufriera más. Hanji se acercó a él y tomó el conejo entre sus manos.

Lo llevaré a la ciudad, tú mientras sigue cazando.

Está bien. Pero no digas que lo has cazado tú, como la última vez.- Gruñó molesto por lo que hizo su compañera lobo la última vez que salieron de caza. Ella se rascó la oreja, sacando la lengua.

Vamos, no fue para tanto.- Rió y se dio la vuelta.- Después vuelvo, ten cuidado.

Está bien.

Levi suspiró cuando Hanji se fue. La zona últimamente había sido explorada por cazadores, seres con armas que escupían fuego. Buscaban matarlos u exterminarlos, exactamente Levi no sabía muy bien de aquello: una vez que mataban a uno de los suyos se llevaban el cuerpo.

Levi movió las orejas en busca de sonido, pero no oyó nada interesante. Recorrió un poco más la zona en busca de presas. Quizás fueran otros lobos los que habían acabado con las reservas.

Existían tres tribus de lobos: María, Rose y Sina. Las tres estaban enfrentadas unas con otras a causa del territorio. Apenas había dónde esconderse por culpa de los cazadores.

Levi escuchó algo moverse, cerca del río. Se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se puso detrás de un matorral.

No vio ningún ciervo ni tampoco un conejo calmando su sed. Levi abrió los ojos cuando notó un cuerpo de un joven lobo tirado en la orilla, cubierto de sangre. Estaba muy pálido.

Levi se levantó y se acercó a él, dándole algunas puntadas con el pie.

¿Seguirá vivo?- Pensó en voz alta.

Luego recordó que hacía unos días la tribu María había sido atacada por cazadores, desatando la tragedia y diezmando la población del territorio. Entrecerró los ojos mirando al lobo.

Puso dos dedos en su muñeca y notó que tenía pulso. Seguía con vida.

Lo cogió y con cuidado lo cargó en la espalda. El cuerpo del joven lobo estaba frío y empapado. Notó como temblaba en su espalda.

"Tsk… qué molesto."

Regresó de nuevo a donde había acordado con Hanji. Ella lo esperaba allí y se alarmó cuando lo vio con un chico lobo a sus espaldas.

¿¡Qué ha pasado!?- Exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Olisqueó el cuerpo del extraño lobo un par de veces.- No es de los nuestros…

Lo he encontrado tirado en el río.- Le informó con sequedad.- No tendrá más de diez años.

¿Será de la tribu María?- Hanji le miró la cara y le apartó el pelo al lobo.- Llevémoslo, quizás se pueda salvar.

Ambos fueron hasta la tribu Rose. Era un territorio un poco pequeño, lleno de lobos ocupados que iban de un lado para otro.

Todos miraban con extrañez a Levi y el lobo de su espalda. El cuerpo del lobo consiguió convertirse en una oleada de calor, cosa que Levi notó.

La sangre goteaba de su cuerpo y dejaba rastro en el camino.

Qué peste… es de otra tribu.- Dijo un lobo que miraba la escena.

Seguro que es de la tribu María… mataron a casi todos los lobos.- Añadió otro.

Hanji miraba alrededor, sudando frío. Nunca aprobó que las tres tribus estuvieran divididas por tonterías de los antiguos líderes que aún perduraban en la actualidad.

Llegaron hasta un claro en donde había un pequeño campamento: allí descansaba el escuadrón al que pertenecían Levi y Hanji cuando no estaban de misión.

El líder era Erwin, que casualmente los esperaba allí de brazos cruzados junto a otro lobo llamado Mike. Entrecerró los ojos viendo al pequeño lobo que traía Levi.

Mike los olió antes de que llegaran.- Les dijo con voz grave.- ¿Quién es?

¡Lo encontramos en el río!- Gritó Hanji.

Querrás decir que lo encontré en el río.- Dijo Levi dejando al lobo en el suelo.

Sí, eso…

Mike se acercó y olió mejor al lobo.

Es de la tribu María.- Informó a Erwin.- Tiene una profunda herida en el brazo.- Levantó la manga del lobo dejando ver bien el corte.

Vaya…- Dijo Erwin, pensativo.- El ataque fue peor de lo que me esperaba…

¿Qué haremos con él?- Preguntó Hanji moviendo la cola.- ¿Me lo puedo quedar como mascota?

No digas tonterías gafirulis…- Gruñó Levi cruzándose de brazos, dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.- No puede estar aquí. Curémoslo y que se vaya.

Mike y Erwin se miraron, asintiendo.

Será lo mejor.

Trasladaron al lobo a una cama. Lo taparon, le cambiaron de ropa y le curaron la herida. Tenía un poco de fiebre pero su aspecto mejoró.

Levi estaba sentado allí, en un taburete, crujiéndose los dedos. Estaba enfadado. Erwin le ordenó que se quedara con él hasta que se despertase, y podrían ser horas pero también días. Por suerte Petra se pasaba de vez en cuando, una loba del escuadrón que se encargaba de vigilar sus heridas.

Levi se fijó en la cara del lobo: era moreno, con el pelo castaño y unos rasgos finos. Llevaba una llave colgada al cuello.

"¿Qué abrirá?"

¿Se puede?

Levi se giró y vio a Petra entrando con una caja.

Pasa.- Le dio permiso y Petra entró más confiada.

¿Cómo está? ¿No se ha movido?- Petra se puso al lado del lobo y le tocó la frente para regular su temperatura.

Nada. Estaría agotado.- Levi se cruzó de brazos, suspirando.

Es una suerte que lo encontrases.- Petra se sentó a su lado, en otro taburete.- Sino, hubiera muerto.

Creo que Erwin ha sido muy flexible esta vez.

Es normal, ¿No?- Sonrió Petra.- Nos estamos extinguiendo. Necesitamos salvar a los de nuestra especie.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al frente.

La cama se movió y ambos lobos miraron al chico: se había removido, soltando algunos quejidos.

Se va a despertar, avisaré a Erwin.- Petra se levantó nerviosa y salió afuera.

Levi miró atento y vio cómo los ojos del joven lobo se abrían ante él, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

Esos ojos grandes le perforaron el alma. Eran verdes y centelleantes. Se movían nerviosos.

¿D-Dónde estoy?- Se sentó en la cama, tambaleándose.

Estás en la tribu Rose.- Le dijo Levi.

El lobo lo miró horrorizado y se levantó corriendo de allí, escapándose afuera. Levi frunció el ceño y comenzó a seguirlo. En un rápido movimiento lo atrapó, de todas formas estaba débil y no corría demasiado rápido. Los lobos del escuadrón miraron aquella escena, perplejos.

¿A quién se le ocurre escapar, enano?- Lo zarandeó del brazo y el lobo soltó un quejido por la herida.

¡Suéltame! ¡Necesito encontrarme con mi familia!- El lobo apretó los dientes y lo miró con odio.

Déjalo, Levi.

El nombrado se giró y vio a Erwin, rodeado de los demás lobos. Levi soltó al lobo de forma brusca.

Erwin se acercó a ellos y se agachó para ver al lobo. Este se encogió en su sitio y comenzó a llorar de furia, erizando su cola.

¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Qué importa mi nombre?- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Levi chistó la lengua. Le gustaban sus ojos, pero no su determinación.

Es importante saberlo, ya que te quedarás aquí.- Erwin puso su mano en el hombro del lobo, que abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Escapaste de la tribu María, cierto?

El lobo asintió lentamente y agachó la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué ocurrió?

Esas palabras le bastaron al lobo para llorar intensamente. Los demás se acercaron un poco para oír su historia.

Entraron los cazadores… los exterminaron a casi todos… mi madre… ella…- Se llevó el brazo a los ojos, hipando.- Se sacrificó por mis hermanos y por mí…

Los lobos se miraron entre sí, con expresión preocupada. Esos malditos cazadores… buscaban destruirlos fuera como fuera. Erwin le palmeó la cabeza al joven lobo.

Ahora tu familia está aquí.

Pero… mis hermanos…

¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Erwin esta vez.

Me llamo Eren…- Desveló su nombre por fin, dejando de llorar.

Eren… seguro que ellos están cerca de aquí. Organizaré una búsqueda para encontrarlos.- Erwin se levantó y miró a unos lobos que lo miraban, asintiendo.

Esos lobos se fueron a explorar fuera del territorio. Erwin se dirigió a Levi.

Este lobo se quedará a tu cargo, ya que lo encontraste tú.- Levi le dio una mirada de desagrado: no quería encargarse del enano.- Hasta que encontremos a sus hermanos. Llévalo a comer algo, debe de estar hambriento, ¿Verdad, Eren?- Le dijo al joven lobo.

S-Si…- Se agarró el estómago, avergonzado.

Erwin se fue de allí. Levi miró a Eren, sombrío.

Aquí comienza tu infierno, mocoso.

Levi tomó un pedazo de carne y lo tiró, haciendo que Eren lo cogiera al vuelo con la boca.

Ambos estaban en las reservas de comida. Eren movía la cola contento. Llevaba días sin comer y la carne sabía deliciosa.

Levi se sentó en el suelo y Eren hizo lo mismo.

Más vale que aproveches; aquí la comida te la tienes que conseguir tú por tu cuenta.- Le advirtió el mayor con tono reprobatorio. Eren asintió, masticando rápidamente.

En la tribu María era igual.- Se terminó el trozo y se lamió las manos.

Qué asqueroso…

A Levi le surgió una pregunta.

¿Cómo llegaste al río?- Le preguntó dándole otro trozo de carne pero más pequeño. Eren lo miró.

Corría de los cazadores…- Dejó entre sus manos la carne.- Corrí día y noche hasta que no pude más.- Agachó la cabeza con tristeza.- Creí que moriría.

Levi lo miró de reojo y se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones.

Yo… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- Dijo Eren un poco cortado; Levi le parecía imponente.

¿Qué?

¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en encontrar a mis hermanos…?

El mayor miró al horizonte. El sol ya se estaba poniendo, dando comienzo a la noche.

Las expediciones son relativas. Pueden tardar unos días.- Levi puso rumbo hasta la base. Eren se levantó angustiado y le siguió, terminándose su comida.

Los lobos de por allí miraban raro a Eren y este se escondía un poco detrás de Levi. El pequeño lobo era algo así como un intruso para ellos.

Ya casi habían llegado cuando Levi vio a Hanji correr hacia ellos.

¡Holaaa!- Exclamó saludando con la mano. Levi frunció el ceño al verla.

¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo? He tenido que cuidar del mocoso yo solo.- Se cruzó de brazos con una mirada fría.

¡Lo siento! Me dijeron que habían cazadores por la zona y fui a investigar.- Rió rascándose la nuca.

Levi rodó los ojos y Hanji se acercó a Eren.

¡Vaya! ¡Qué cosa más mona!- Aplaudió ella, enrojeciendo a Eren por ese halago.- Yo soy Hanji. Si te aburres de Levi puedes venirte conmigo si quieres.- Levi rebufó.

Yo…- Eren miró al suelo, apretando los puños.- Oí que Levi es el lobo más fuerte de la humanidad… Así que quiero aprender de él.

Levi y Hanji se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos. Luego miraron al pequeño lobo: tenía una gran mirada de odio y furia.

Exterminaré a todos los cazadores.

Llegó la noche a la tribu y el pequeño lobo se sentó a las puertas de la aldea, esperando al escuadrón acompañado del mayor. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro, contento de poder ver otra vez a sus hermanos.

Te dije que el escuadrón tardaba unos días en rastrear la zona.- Reiteró Levi mirando la noche estrellada. Eren no perdió esperanza y siguió moviendo la cola de un lado para otro.

Seguro que están bien. Mi hermana Mikasa es muy fuerte y mi hermano Armin tiene mucha agudeza.

Esperaron hasta media noche y el escuadrón no venía. Eren se estaba quedando dormido y Levi le zarandeó el hombro.

Tienes que descansar, estás enfermo.

¿Huh…? Ah…- Eren se levantó del suelo, rascándose los ojos.- Vendrán mañana, ¿verdad?

Levi se ahorró el contestarle y cerró los ojos.

Vamos, no pierdas más el tiempo.

Eren siguió a Levi hasta una cabaña. Allí, el mayor encendió una lámpara de aceite, que iluminó una habitación pequeña pero muy limpia y bien ordenada.

Tú dormirás conmigo en la cama.- Señaló un pequeño colchón.- No hay más camas libres, tenemos falta de espacio en todo el distrito.

Eren se sintió incómodo por tener que dormir por un desconocido, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Él también había experimentado la falta de espacio y seguro que para Levi no era agradable dormir con un niño.

El joven lobo se acostó y Levi también lo hizo a su lado.

Mocoso, si quieres que te entrene más vale que te pongas las pilas mañana. Me da igual que estés herido.- Levi se giró de espaldas a él.- Yo también odio a los cazadores.

Eren abrió los ojos y sonrió antes de caer rendido en la cama.

Llegó la mañana. Eren se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol en su cara. Escuchó el ruido de alguien barriendo y miró a Levi con una escoba, limpiando el suelo.

Buenos días Levi.- Le deseó, un poco avergonzado.

Hola.- Terminó de barrer y dejó la escoba a un lado.- Apártate, haré la cama.

Eren le hizo caso y esperó a que organizara la habitación. De mientras se miró a un espejo que había en el cuarto, tenía todo el pelo despeinado y aplastado. Levi apareció por detrás, sorprendiéndolo.

Supongo que tu madre te acicalaba cada mañana.- Predijo el mayor, mirándolo con ojos serios.

Sí, lo hacía…

Yo lo haré ahora. No puedes ir así de desarreglado y sucio.

Levi se acercó a él y comenzó a lamer su pelo, peinándoselo. Eren se sonrojó al sentir que le tomaba las mejillas. El mayor estaba tan cerca de él que podía escuchar su respiración golpearle en la cara.

Levi siguió lamiendo y llegó a la cara, pasando la lengua por la nariz, las mejillas y la frente de forma rápida pero precisa. Eren dejó hacerse, sonrojado.

Ya estás listo. Vamos.

Ambos salieron de allí y se encontraron con Petra que iba a saludarlos.

Buenos días a los dos.- Los saludó con la mano.- Tú debes de ser Eren, ¿cierto?- Le sonrió al pequeño.

S-Sí, lo soy.- Añadió, avergonzado.

Estás muy bien acicalado. Apuesto a que te bañó Levi.- Rió, mirando al recién nombrado.

¿Quién sino iba a hacerlo?- Se cruzó de brazos mirando al horizonte.

Bueno, debo despedirme. Llegó el escuadrón que salió ayer y…

¿¡Y-Ya ha llegado!?- Gritó Eren, sorprendiendo a Petra.

Vamos contigo. Salieron a buscar a sus hermanos.

Petra asintió y los llevó hasta donde estaban ellos. El escuadrón tenía daños, pero ninguna pérdida. Los lobos estaban cansados de haber estado corriendo toda la noche. Entre ellos se encontraba Erwin, que fue al lado de Levi y Eren.

Eren.- Se agachó para ver al joven lobo.- Lo siento… No encontraron a tu familia.

Eren abrió los ojos, desesperado.

Pero… Eso no puede ser. Huyeron… Y…

Fueron hasta el territorio de los cazadores y no encontraron nada. No pudieron avanzar más.- Puso su mano en la cabeza de Eren que rompió a llorar.

Levi miró de reojo al pequeño. Sus puños estaban blancos de la presión y su cuerpo temblaba por el lloro intenso.

Eren se acercó a Levi desesperado y le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Entréneme ya! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Soy muy débil… quiero ser como usted!

El mayor miró a su superior, que asintió dándole la aprobación de convertir a Eren un soldado en contra de los cazadores.

El tiempo pasaba poco a poco y ninguno de los dos dejaban de darse un respiro a otro. Los entrenamientos eran muy duros y Levi no se cortaba ni le importaba que tuviera diez años o que estuviera herido.

Por otra parte Eren se mataba a entrenar y los lobos de la manada lo aceptaban cada vez un poco más. Hizo mucha amistad con Petra y con Hanji, las que más se acercaban a él a parte de Levi.

También ayudaban con el entrenamiento de aquellos dos. Todos tenían un deseo en común: exterminar a los cazadores y vengar a los caídos.

Una de esas mañanas Levi y Eren entrenaban sin descanso. Eren tenía que trepar con rapidez un árbol.

Vamos mocoso inútil, puedes hacerlo.- Gruñía el mayor mirando cómo caía cada vez que trepaba.

¡N-No puedo…!- Gritó asqueado y sudoroso.

Eren gruñó y le echó más ganas, trepando casi todo el árbol. Giró la cabeza hacia abajo y le sonrió al lobo mayor, con alegría.

¡Pude hacerlo, pude hacerlo…!

Celebraba contento, pero su pie resbaló e hizo que se cayera al vacío, gritando y esperándose el golpe.

Levi en un ágil movimiento se acercó a él y lo cogió en brazos antes de que se estrellara en el suelo.

Eren cerró los ojos y los abrió sorprendido al verse en los brazos de su maestro. Se sonrojó y su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy duro y fuerte.

Ten más cuidado, idiota.- Lo soltó en el suelo y Eren miró al suelo, sonrojado.

S-Sí…

Eren se sintió raro cuando ocurrió aquello. No entendía qué significaba, pero comenzó a ver a Levi de una forma distinta.

Cada vez que entrenaban juntos no le quitaba el ojo de encima: simplemente no podía hacerlo. Era frustrante para el pequeño…

El año pasó muy rápido, y Eren había cumplido once años. Estaba un poco más alto y fuerte gracias a Levi, que también había mejorado considerablemente.

Levi le había cogido cariño al pequeño, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y no había conseguido un feeling así con nadie más, nunca.

Se quiso golpear. Su mejor amigo era un niño de once años.

Ese día se tomaron un descanso por su cumpleaños. Levi había llevado a comer a Eren a la reserva, como regalo. A Eren le había llegado a encantar la reserva de carne, era una buena forma de conseguir comida rápida en vez de ir a cazar, aunque también le gustaba.

Toma Eren.- Le tiró el pedazo de carne como un año atrás, y Eren lo cogió al vuelo de nuevo.

Gracias Levi.- Comenzó a comerlo con una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en el suelo, en silencio. Eren miraba de reojo a Levi, sonrojado.

Eren… noto cómo me miras.

El joven lobo se atragantó y escupió un poco de carne, con nervios. Lo había pillado.

Perdona, no era mi intención…

Siempre te pillo mirando, es intencionado.- Le cortó el mayor, sonriendo con una media sonrisa.

Eren miró al suelo. Quizás debería de decirlo.

Levi, tú a mi me…

Un estallido sonó por todo el recinto, alarmando a ambos lobos. Salieron de la caseta y la cerraron, viendo a todos los lobos correr hacia la dirección contraria. Había pasado algo grave.

Los aullidos y gritos desesperados se hicieron notar en el recinto. Levi y Eren fueron hasta la explosión y consiguieron verlos: los cazadores habían conseguido entrar en su territorio.

¡Los niños y las mujeres váyanse!- Gritaba el escuadrón, evacuando a los lobos.

Petra apareció, agarrando a Levi por los hombros. Estaba muy agitada.

Nos han encontrado, Levi, ya han cogido a varios de los nuestros.- Su cara reflejaba la desesperación y lágrimas.

Petra, mantén la calma. No todo está perdido, ahora iré yo.- La intentó relajar. Eren también se metió en la conversación.

Yo también iré…

No Eren, aún no estás listo, eres un niño. Huye con ellos.- Le ordenó con severidad, pero Eren apretó la mandíbula y empujó a Levi. Petra se marchó a seguir evacuando la tribu.

¡No soy como el año anterior! ¡He mejorado mucho!

Levi frunció el ceño y agarró a Eren del pelo, acercándolo a su cara.

¡Yo soy el que tiene el control aquí, soy tu tutor maldita sea!- Lo soltó con brusquedad y Eren lo miró con odio.- No te quiero perder, entiéndelo.

Eren olvidó su enfado y su corazón comenzó a palpitar como siempre lo hacía por Levi. Apretó los puños con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

Sé que eres el mejor guerrero, pero por si alguno de los muere… ¡Quiero decirle que le quiero!

Levi abrió los ojos y Eren lo jaló de la camiseta, haciendo que se unieran en un primer beso en medio del caos. Fue superficial, rápido y tierno.

Levi lo apartó y se tocó los labios, muy levemente sonrojado.

¿Qué haces…?

Una segunda explosión sonó, alertando al mayor. Cogió a Eren de los hombros y lo acercó a él.

¡Vete! Y me reuniré contigo después…

Eren asintió muchas veces y se fue corriendo con los demás lobos. Levi observó cómo se iba de allí, para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

Levi fue hasta donde estaban los cazadores y como sus demás compañeros comenzó a atacarlos con fiereza, matando a todos los que se les ponía por delante. Acabaron echando a todos de aquella zona y los lobos aullaron con fuerza para comunicar que habían vencido una vez más.

¡Hanji, voy a buscar a Eren!- Gritó Levi a su compañera con un peso en el pecho.

Hanji asintió, y ante la calma de nuevo, volvió la tragedia: otra explosión sonó en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Levi apretó los dientes y fue corriendo lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, acompañado de sus compañeros.

"Eren… Por favor…" Recordó una frase que le dijo Eren hace un tiempo; "Nosotros somos los cazadores y ellos son la presa"

Llegó hasta la zona y les preguntó a todos los que huían esta vez que dónde estaba Eren sin conseguir resultado ninguno.

¿¡Habéis visto a Eren…!?- Gritaba desesperado pero sólo recibía negativas o lloros.- ¡Eren!- Aullaba sin parar.

¡LEVI!

Levi escuchó la voz de Eren en algún punto y fue a través de ella, guiándose, pero lo que vio estrujó su corazón a cenizas.

Un cazador lo había atrapado.

Levi aulló y fue con los ojos inyectados en sangre hasta ellos. Eren no paraba de aullar su nombre entre quejidos. Los cazadores le habían hecho mucho daño, estaba lleno de golpes.

¡SOLTADLE!

Por culpa de no tener la cabeza fría no vio a uno de los cazadores esperándolo y se llevó un golpe que lo tiró al suelo y dejándolo traspuesto.

¡LEVI! ¡LEVI!

Los ojos desesperados de Eren se fijaron en Levi, perdiendo toda esperanza. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y finalmente, el cazador se lo acabó llevando…

Levi despertó en su habitación, jadeando desesperadamente. Allí estaba Petra, con un paño húmedo en su mano.

¿Eren? ¿¡Dónde está Eren!?- Exclamó levantándose.

Levi, cálmate…- Petra lo sentó de nuevo y lo tomó de la mano, mirándolo a los ojos y negando.

Levi sintió que un pedacito de su ser se desprendía de él lentamente y con dolor. El corazón iba a estallarle y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una lágrima salió de su ojo, goteando con lentitud en las sábanas.

Levi…

Le encontraré.- Murmuró en un susurró que sólo pudo escuchar él mismo.- ¡Le encontraré!- Gritó con más fuerza, asustando a Petra.- Aunque sea lo último que haga…

Levi, sabes que no…

¡NO PETRA!- Gritó aún más.- Saldré y los mataré a todos… Encontraré a Eren… porque le quiero, y él a mí.

Cumpliría su promesa, porque sin Eren no era nada, y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Su corazón estaba incompleto. Él era la pieza que le faltaba, y no pararía hasta verlo de nuevo y tenerlo entre sus brazos.


End file.
